Star Power
by Turtle Bop Girl
Summary: Leah has always hated imprinting,  but when her brother imprints on  her hero, will she have to rethink her grudge?  Seth/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I wish I owned Twilight… but I don't. Sorry. **

**I write for fun. Please no flames.**

Leah POV

I stormed into my room and flung myself onto my bed. I stared at the posters of Katy Elza all over my wall. I don't consider myself a typical teenage girl. Heck, I could turn into a werewolf. There was not a single normal bone in my body. But, I really loved Katy Elza. She was an amazing singer. I had every one of her albums. When I found out this morning that she was having a concert in Forks, I went crazy fan girl for a minute. However, the tickets sold out within five minutes, putting me in a very sour mood. It slipped while I was phased, and now the guys were teasing me about it. They were so immature. My trance was broken by a loud banging on my door.

"Come on, Leah," Seth called from the other side of my door. "It's time to go to Emily's."

…

As we walked into Sam and Emily's house, I was greeted by Kim and Jared making out on the couch. Just as I was about to gag, I got an idea. "Hey Kim?" she slowly broke away from Jared who shot me a very annoyed look. I ignored it and went on. "Your dad's important in L.A., right." She nodded, confused. "I was wondering if you would be able to get me a ticket to see Katy Elsa." I heard the guys chuckling in the kitchen and rolled my eyes.

"Let me call her," Kim said, reaching for her phone from the coffee table. She leaned back into Jared's chest as I just stared at her in awe. Noticing my expression, she explained. "We met a couple of times, she's really cool." She scrolled through her contacts and pressed send.

"Kim?" I couldn't help but let out a squeal as I heard Katy's voice.

"I was wondering if I could call in a favor…" Kim started. With my werewolf hearing, I didn't have trouble picking up the entire conversation.

"Anything for you girl," Katy said.

"I have a friend who is a big fan and I was wondering if it would be possible to get a ticket to your show in forks?"

"Right, you're staying in LaPush!" she said. "I don't think that would be a problem. Actually, I might need a favor as well. Could I crash at your place tonight? The hotel here messed up my reservation, and they don't have a room for me." Kim turned to look at Jared who just replied with a 'whatever you want, baby'.

"That would be fine," Kim said. "I'll text you the address."

"Oh my goodness, thanks. You're a lifesaver!" She said.

Cue Sam to come in and ruin the moment. "Leah, you have to patrol now." he said in his I-mean-business voice. I glared at him, but ran outside. I was not looking forward to the hour of patrolling ahead of me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own twilight. I still wish I did.**

Leah POV

I got off patrolling and ran to Emily's house, followed closely by Embry. He was still mad about having to patrol with me. I was a little over-excited, which led to a long 3 hour shift. As Emily's house came into view, he stopped, "No way…" I followed his gaze to a shiny red corvette just outside of Emily's house. I rolled my eyes. Of course he was worried about the car. My heart sped up in anticipation. I couldn't believe that Katy Elza was in La Push.

As I approached the house I heard Katy's laugh. I recognized it from the many interviews I had seen. I was so excited that I didn't see Quil leaving the house and walked right into him. He just laughed at me as I kept on walking. I walked through the door and took a deep breath. I rounded the corner into Sam and Emily's living room and there she was, sitting across from Kim who was, of course, deep in Jared's arms. Katy turned around when she heard me enter, and smiled. "You must be Leah."

I couldn't form words so I just nodded. There was an awkward silence finally broken by Kim. "So…" Katy helped me process all the crazy stuff going on when I first came here. So, she knows about well, you." She nodded towards me, Jared, and Jake, who I didn't even realize had been in the room. I was really surprised that she told someone, but she was Jared's imprint so I guess she could do whatever she wanted. Now don't get me wrong, I don't have anything against Kim; she's really sweet; but imprinting was still a touchy subject. The boys all joked that I needed therapy, but I couldn't go into therapy talking about giant wolves, obviously. Katy motioned to the seat next to me and I sat down.

"I'm really sorry," she said. "It must be awful to be the only girl in the middle of all these guys." I really loved this girl.

"Tell me about it!" I laughed, felling completely comfortable talking to her. I really don't need to see those two making out in my head all day." I nodded toward Kim and Jared. Kim turned a dark shade of pink and leaned into Jared, earning me a glare that made me laugh even harder.

Sam walked into the room. "Emily says you should get ready for dinner now," he said. I stiffened. The way he said Emily's name still hurt. The way he **used** to say mine. Katy shot me an encouraging smile. 'Wow', I thought. 'Kim really told her EVERYTHING.'

….

"So," Katy said during dinner. "Tomorrow I have rehearsal and the final sound check," she said. "I would love it if you could come!" I could hardly contain my excitement. I would be able to be back stage with my idol backstage at a concert!

It didn't take me long to "I would love to!" I said. She turned to Kim who nodded. The rest of the night was nice. We all fell into comfortable small talk and, before I knew it, the sun had set.

After dinner, I walked home and went strait to bed. Seth was in the room next to me snoring like a chainsaw. Poor guy was on patrol all evening. He must have gotten home just before me.

I lay there anticipating what tomorrow would bring.

**Please no flames!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all the support I have gotten! I'm not sure if I have to type this every time, but better safe than sorry: I AM NOT Stephine Meyer. I DO NOT own twilight. Huge shoutout to gaaragirl202. Your review was so sweet and it made my day! **

**Please no flames.**

I woke up the next morning soaking wet. And cold. That's right… Seth dumped a bucket of freezing water on me!

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead," he yelled, smiling at me innocently as if he had not just thrown a bucket of freezing water on my head. I was about to punch him right in the face when I remembered what today was. I took a deep breath _Nothing is going to ruin this day_ I told myself. _Especially not a little bit of water_.

I got out of bed "You're cleaning this up," I said and walked out, Seth still frozen in shock. If there was one thing the pack could always count on, it was being able to get me mad. And believe me, they jumped at every chance they got. A couple of weeks ago, I woke up to find a moustache drawn on my face with permanent marker. I mean, what kind of idiot uses permanent marker! Oh wait, Collin. Anyways, it was on there for weeks. Totally humiliating. Anyhow, after a quick shower I went downstairs for breakfast. I realized that Seth woke me up late, and I only had 15 minutes before Kim got here. I had a quick bowl of cereal and ran up to change. I had just put on the last sock when the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs and opened the door to find Kim smiling up at me while Jared casually leaned against the side of my house with an arm around Kim's waist.

"Does he have to come?" I asked Kim, shooting an unfriendly glance Jared's way. He just smirked at me as Kim nodded. Normally I wasn't a big fan of the two, but Kim did get me the tickets so I was trying to be nice.

"Whatever," I mumbled. I got into the back of Jared's truck and put in my earbuds. There was no way I could listen to them giggle and flirt for an hour. 20 songs later, we pulled up to the stadium that Katy would be playing at tonight. Jared stopped to ask security for directions, and we ended up pulling around back right next to her tour bus!

As I stepped out of the car, I heard music blasting from the stage. I walked over to the bleachers and watched as the band finished tuning their instruments. The drummer looked over at me and winked. I rolled my eyes.

Katy came out of her bus and ran over to say hi. "I'm so glad you could make it," she told me and smiled.

"I'm so excited to be here!" I told her, probably embarrassing myself. I would never hear the end of it tonight during patrol.

Katy showed us around backstage before she had to go on and rehearse. We sat down in the bleachers and watched. She was so amazing, and that is saying something. It takes a lot to get me excited.

After the rehearsal was over, we had lunch in Katy's trailer. "This is the last stop on my tour," she was telling us. "Then I get some time off."

"Are you going to record another album?" I asked her.

"At some point," she said. "I will probably wait a while first. I still really love performing my last one." I nodded. I loved her album too.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here are the tickets for tomorrow night," she said, handing Kim a stack of tickets.

"Who else is coming?" I asked, eyeing the large stack of tickets.

"Katy said some of the other guys could come too," Kim explained. I groaned. Just what I needed, my night ruined by a few idiot wolves. But, beggars can't be choosers so I just thanked Katy.

"Well, I have to get going," she said looking at her watch. She gave Kim a hug and turned to me.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said. I nodded. Katy was so cool. I wish she could stay forever.


End file.
